


For now

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric receives unexpected company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now

_**TVD-fic: For now (Damon/Alaric)**_  
 **Title:** For now  
 **Author:** [](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[**lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Damon/Alaric  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** ~ 1500  
 **Summary:** Alaric receives unexpected company.  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for fun, not for profit.

 **A/N:** This is set right after 2x01 _The Return_ , but after Katherine "happened", Damon didn't go to Elena but to Alaric instead. So please pretend that he has been at Ric's place before (what, that totally happened off screen) and didn't have to be invited in. Also, I figured Alaric has enough background info to not be surprised at Katherine's sudden return to Mystic Falls.

A big thank you goes to [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta! Editing is so much more fun with your comments ♥

Alaric let the hot water pour over his shoulders and down his body, reveling in the foggy warmth that surrounded him from head to toe. He was exhausted, but the shower slowly washed the stress and insanity of the last few hours away, pleasantly numbing his senses and relaxing him. After a while under the comforting spray he started to feel at least somewhat alive again.

He shivered slightly, the cool air raising goose bumps on his skin when he eventually climbed out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel to dry off.

Alaric wiped the fog off his mirror and frowned at himself. Though better than before, he still looked like shit. The events of Founder’s Day, which was THE big day for Mystic Falls and its citizens, hadn’t quite made it to his brain properly yet. Tomb vampires, magical anti-vampire devices, fire and chaos everywhere and he, Alaric Saltzman, right in the middle of everything.

History teacher my ass, he snorted at himself.

He dropped the towel and changed it for boxer shorts and a ratty old t-shirt that would probably have Jenna disgusted by its look alone. He couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. The only thought on his mind was sleep, and shuffling through his small apartment, he almost jumped when he suddenly heard a voice coming from the darkness of his living room.

“Hope you don’t mind me sitting here?” Alaric just stared unbelievingly at the person sprawled on his couch.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Squinting his eyes at Damon, Alaric slowly walked over to the vampire who had made himself quite comfortable. He got a raised eyebrow in return, as if the answer to his question was more than obvious.

“Drinking, of course. Care to join?” Alaric couldn’t be sure, but he thought there was a slight trace of hope in Damon’s voice, paired with an urgency and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He felt a little wary to simply leave Damon sitting there and go to sleep, so instead he just slumped down on the couch next to his guest.

“Why the hell not,” he answered and reached for the bottle of bourbon which Damon was holding out to him.

“Straight from the bottle, huh?” He looked at Damon curiously, but the vampire only made a dismissive motion with his hand. “I didn’t come over for you to question my style, Ric.” he answered and Alaric, who had expected annoyance at his comment, was surprised by the resigned tone of Damon’s voice.

It burned. Alaric took a long draft from the bottle and found the malty taste and sharp burn of the bourbon oddly calming. The thought that this should probably be alarming crossed his mind, but then, so should sitting and drinking side by side with a vampire. Alaric just couldn’t be bothered and the two of them sat in companionable silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth between them.

Alaric’s voice was rough when he eventually asked, “What happened?”

Damon sighed dramatically and Alaric half-expected to get snapped at again, but when he looked over, the other man just looked utterly defeated. “Katherine happened.”

Alaric was taken aback at how young and _human_ the vampire sounded. He opened his mouth to question him further, but Damon shook his head ever so slightly. “Just... don’t,” he whispered.

All of a sudden Damon’s head snapped up and Alaric found himself fixed by the intensity of his gaze. “Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance, Ric?”

The question caught Alaric off guard and though he had mulled the thing over in his head about a hundred times, he still couldn’t come up with an answer. None that made sense at least. He had known immediately what moment Damon was referring to, and the scene replayed in front of his inner eye once more.

Damon had just been fighting one of the tomb vampires, struggling, when Alaric had taken the guy out with one of his vervain darts. Damon had stared at him for a moment then, obviously half baffled why Alaric would actually save him and half expecting him to shoot his ass at the same time. And Alaric had wondered why he didn’t as well.

“You’ve never been afraid of me, have you? Why not?” There was a note of genuine curiosity to Damon’s voice and Alaric could do nothing but shrug.

“I don’t know, man. At first I was just driven by rage and the thought of revenge because you killed Isobel, and later... I saw something in you, I guess.”

Damon raised his eyebrows at the statement, “You mean I’m a dick and I kill people, but...” he let the end of his sentence hanging and Alaric nodded in agreement.

“Exactly.”

A second later Alaric had his back pressed into the wall of his living room, Damon’s face only inches from his. Eyes bloodshot and fangs bared, Damon had grabbed his collar, fingers digging into the hollow of his clavicles to keep him in place. “Are you afraid of me now?” he hissed and Alaric felt their breaths mingling, their closeness sending a shiver down his spine.

“No,” he whispered and gave in to the irrational urge to tilt his head back, exposing his neck and silently challenging Damon to prove him wrong. To show that he should indeed be afraid of the monster in front of him.

But instead he saw the vampire in Damon retreat, his face slowly changing until everything Alaric could see was human. “Good,” Damon breathed and then he leaned in and his lips crushed against Alaric’s.

It was rough and needy and in the back of his mind Alaric realized that he should probably be a little ashamed of how eagerly he responded to everything Damon did to him. But the vampire had more than one way to keep him distracted and once again Alaric stopped thinking altogether, shutting everything out that wasn’t wet-hot tongues sliding against each other and heat and Damon. When he had to come up for air eventually, panting heavily and slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he barely managed to croak out “Bedroom. Now.”

At this Damon stopped the slow grinding of his hips against Alaric’s and caused him to groan in frustration. But when he leaned in to swipe his tongue over Alaric’s pulse point instead, mouthing over his neck so agonizingly slowly, it made him gasp.

“Teachers these days,” Damon mumbled against his skin, “I never expected you to put out on the first date.”

“Well, you brought me bourbon,” Alaric shot back and Damon chuckled lowly at the comeback. “Let’s not have my awesome persuasion tactics go to waste then,” he replied, grazing his teeth over Alaric’s lower lip lightly.

“Your persuasion tactics are so weak, but I’m an easy guy.” Alaric retorted but his answer got turned into a moan when Damon’s hands pulled Alaric’s hips back into his own roughly.

Suddenly the world blurred around Alaric and a second later he found himself lying on his bed, Damon nestled between his legs and pressing into his body in all the right places. They were kissing again and Alaric soon decided that breathing was overrated. His hands tangled in Damon’s hair, pulling slightly to get a better angle at his mouth, while shifting his hips and thrusting upwards.

When this elicited a low growl from Damon’s throat, Alaric was almost childishly proud of himself. He pushed his hands under Damon’s shirt, fingers skating lightly over muscle and surprisingly warm, soft skin. Damon mirrored Alaric’s motion, only with a little more urgency, pushing the shirt off Alaric’s body. He started kissing down his chest, causing Alaric to shiver when he licked around his navel.

“You are more into this than I thought,” Damon observed smugly, shoving his hand into Alaric’s boxer shorts and wrapping his fingers around his cock tightly. Alaric groaned, his thumbs digging into Damon’s hipbones in response. “Or rather, more into _me_ than I thought.”

“Stop talking and... do that again.” Alaric demanded, pulling Damon down against him and shutting him up with pushing his lips against the vampire’s. He then decided to take matters into his own hands though and surprised both Damon and himself by flipping them over so he was the one on top. Damon grinned appreciatively at Alaric and from then on everything was just slick heat, rough touches and a constant push and pull.

It was only much later that night when Alaric laid in his bed alone, still tired and exhausted, but in a comfortable way this time, that he admitted Damon hadn’t needed to persuade him in the first place.

What that said about himself though, Alaric didn’t know. The whole mess that was his life had just gotten even more bizarre, but somehow he felt that he could live with that. For now.

Everytime someone leaves a comment, not only does it make me extremely happy, but also fluffy kittens are born! You know the deal. Seriously though, feedback is greatly appreciated :)  



End file.
